gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Derailed
Jump onto the train. (Trevor) The elevated path can be used to jump onto the train. (Trevor) Drive along the train to the engine. (Trevor) Go to the rail bridge. (Michael) Use sticky bombs to blow open the orange container's doors. (Michael) Protect Michael from Merryweather. (Trevor) Get in the Dinghy. (Trevor) Land at the beach. (Michael) Go to the getaway vehicles. (Michael) |fail = Wasted Busted Train gets away Trevor doesn't reach the top of the train Trevor falls from the top after a certain point Dinghy destroyed Dinghy was grounded on land Michael runs out of Sticky Bombs and fails to open the cargo container |reward = None |unlockedby = The Paleto Score |unlocks = Monkey Business |size = 200px }} Derailed is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V which Trevor Philips performs with the assistance Michael De Santa. Description Michael is in Trevor's trailer when Ron Jakowski arrives. The two exchange quips. Soon, Trevor also arrives. It is revealed that Merryweather Security is transporting precious cargo via train. Trevor wants Michael's help to steal the payload. The player, as Trevor, takes a Sanchez to the tracks east of Sandy Shores. Trevor uses some rocky cliffs and outcrops alongside the tracks to jump on top of the train's container cars. He then rides the bike across the train carriages and hopping over the gaps in the containers, eventually reaching the locomotive. He enters the train's cabin, says "howdy" to the driver, and then proceeds to knock him out by hitting his head against the dashboard. Trevor bypasses the Merryweather unit waiting at the Paleto Bay station where the train was intended to stop. The player is shifted to Michael who is wearing a scuba suit and is sailing a Dinghy up Cassidy Creek. When Michael reaches a spot near the creek's train bridge, he looks up to see Trevor drive the Merryweather train head-on into another locomotive, causing a terrible accident. Cargo and train cars from both locomotives spill off the bridge and into the river below. Moments before the crash, however, Trevor had jumped free from the train, and he fell through the air and into into the water below which is now filled with cargo containers. Michael blows the doors off the target container in order to get the payload located inside. Once the doors have been destroyed, the player is shifted back to Trevor who must fend off oncoming Merryweather boats, helicopters, and snipers while Michael unloads the payload. When Michael has the payload, Trevor jumps into the Dinghy and the two rush down the creek towards the ocean. All the while, the player as Trevor must continue to fend off waves of Merryweather troops, using a Thermal Scope and a Sniper Rifle. The two eventually reach open water and beach the craft near two separate getaway vehicles. They open the briefcase Michael obtained from the shipping container. The briefcase contains an ancient artifact. Michael wants to give the artifact to Martin Madrazo as a method of apology for Trevor's kidnapping of Patricia Madrazo, Martin's wife. Trevor refuses. Michael offers to help Trevor take down the Union Depository if Trevor agrees. Trevor is skeptical, but Michael insists that with Franklin's help, they can do it. Trevor agrees. Michael takes the artifact and leaves, ending the mission. Mission Objectives * Jump onto the train. - (Trevor) *The elevated path can be used to jump onto the train. -(Trevor) * Drive along the train to the engine. - (Trevor) * Go to the rail bridge. - (Michael) * Use sticky bombs to blow open the orange container's doors. - (Michael) * Protect Michael from Merryweather. - (Trevor) * Get in the Dinghy. - (Trevor) * Land at the beach. - (Michael) * Go to the getaway vehicles. - (Michael) Gold Medal Objectives * Time - Complete within 11:30 ** Skip all cutscenes. * Fastest Speed - Reach top speed on the Sanchez * Better than CJ - Land on the train using the 1st jump. ** Both objectives are self explanatory. Aftermath *Parachute jump number 8 will become unavailable, because the train wreck will be blocking the line. The train wreck will vanish and re-unlock after Hang Ten. *Be warned that although one would think the events of this mission would impact Merryweather's finances, they seem to have no impact on its stock price, or that of its competitor, Gruppe Sechs. Weazel News Newspaper "The future of Merryweather's high-value courier service, which was pitched to clients as guaranteed safe transportation of sensitive or precious cargo, lies in jeopardy today after one of their trains was derailed and robbed in Blaine County's Raton Canyon. The identity of the hijackers is still unknown. It is the latest in a series of teething problems for Merryweather's domestic operations but Don Percival assured us in a phone call that outsourcing security will still prove better for everyone in the long run." Weazel News (Radio) "More trouble for Merryweather? Merryweather's high value cross-country courier service has been suspended indefinitely after one of their trains was hijacked in Blaine County's Raton Canyon. This is the latest in a long line of problems for the security firm since they were cleared for U.S. operations." Lifeinvader Posts (Michael Lifeinvader) *Tracey De Santa - "Jackie from across the street says the house has been empty for days - what's going on? Where are you?" (Trevor Lifeinvader) *Ron Jakowski - "Do you think your Mexican maid can clean my trailer too?" Bleeter Posts *@creammonster42 - "Driving home down the Senora Freeway and I see a guy riding a motorbike on top of a fucking train! No shit!" *@MerryweatherSecurity - "Merryweather would like to assure its customers of its continued excellence. The crash on the Raton Canyon railway bridge has temporarily disrupted our high value courier service, but we will be up and running again soon." Text message Jimmy will send a text message to Michael after this mission, saying that he has returned Michael's car to the mansion. At this point, it is possible to go to the mansion and retrieve it, however at this point in the game Michael is still subject to attack. Hereafter, however, the vehicle Michael has been using no longer becomes available to him as a default, requiring him to use Trevor's vehicle until Los Santos is reopened. Phonecall Steve Haines phones both Michael and Trevor in a conference call and tells them to meet at Cape Catfish. Michael asks for a week to put his affairs in order, but Haines refuses, adding that Franklin is already on his way to the rendezvous spot. Soundtrack Glitches *A rare glitch may occur during this mission. Sometimes after the trains have collided on the bridge, after a short amount of time, another train may cross the bridge, and will drive straight through the train wrecks and debris scattered on the tracks, as if they were not there. *There's a bug that changes Trevor's hairstyle into a very unique short crew cut style during the final cut scene. This hairstyle cannot be obtained anywhere and can be kept for the rest of the game unless Trevor visits a barber shop. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_53_-_Derailed_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Derailed Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_53_-_Derailed_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_53_-_Derailed_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Trivia * Excerpts from this mission appeared in the Second GTA V Trailer and in the Official GTA V Trailer. * This is the only time in the game that the player can control a train, and also the only time that a train is carrying more than ten container cars. * During this mission, the train driver sits on the right-hand side of the cab. In regular gameplay, all drivers sit on the left-hand side. * The optional task "Better than CJ" is a reference to Wrong Side of the Tracks in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas which has Carl riding a dirtbike and chasing after a train in a similar manner to Trevor. It is also a reference to the popular line said by Big Smoke, "All we had to do, was follow the damn train, CJ!", if the notoriously difficult mission is failed. * The collision of the two trains on the bridge is taken from an identical scene in the 1995 movie Under Siege 2: Dark Territory, which ends with two trains colliding on a bridge, exploding and falling into the river below. * This is one of three missions where the player can use the thermal scope, the others being Predator and The Merryweather Heist (Freighter). * When Trevor and Patricia return to the trailer, Michael makes a sarcastic remark about Stockholm Syndrome, claiming it is "very nice this time of year". Stockholm Syndrome is a psychological phenomenon whereby hostages express sympathy or empathy towards their captors, as highlighted by Trevor's and Patricia's mutual affection for each other. * When Trevor is riding on the back of the Dinghy, he will use a Combat MG, even if the player does not have one. * When the third helicopter shows up while protecting Michael, it's impossible to shoot it down with a heat-seeking rocket launcher. The missiles do lock on, but the helicopter evades them. * Despite being a mission for Ron and Trevor, it can only be triggered as Michael. * This is one of the few missions where a time lapse always plays in the opening cutscene, even in replay mode. Navigation }}es:Descarril de:Entgleist ru:Derailed Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V